Guitar Hero
by Anna May
Summary: Shuichi gets a new game and he can't seem to be able to play it. Will he be able to or will someone have to help him.


Guitar Hero

Eiri Yuki was seated in front of his laptop, in his study, working on his latest romance novel. That wasn't due for awhile, but he had major writers block and secretly wanted to spend some time with Shuichi before he goes on another tour. Yuki hated these tours because that means his little pink fluff ball is gone and Yuki then becomes depressed, but he is never going to tell Shuichi that. The little singer would love that to much.

While working on one of his chapters, he hears the door open and, "I'm home!" being said by his lover. Then a very hyper active Shuichi bursts through the door, to the study, and pounces onto Yuki. This sudden force and weight makes the two lovers fall to the ground in a jumbled mess.

"I'm home!" he yells again in Yuki's ear, making Yuki very irritated and annoyed with Shuichi.

"I can hear that," Yuki replied while trying to get the hearing back into his ears and his lover off him. "Now, can you get out!" he yelled, making Shuichi look a little sad but that showed only for a second, before it was replaced by a smile that seemed to shine.

"Sure, I got a new game anyway," Shuichi said cheerily. Shuichi really wanted to play it with Yuki, but he knew better than to annoy the writer, or he would be kicked out again.

Shuichi left skipping in happiness, as he was psyching himself up for his brand new game. A game that cost quite a bit of money, but he knew that it would be worth it. What game named 'Guitar Hero' isn't worth the money. He just stilled wish that Yuki would play with him, but Yuki isn't into those type of things.

He plugged in his Playstation 2 and took out his game and the plastic guitar out of the box. Looking at the brand new black guitar, Shuichi started imagining, himself, acting like Hiro, when he plays guitar. It overjoyed Shuichi, that he couldn't wait to play the game.

As the game made a file on his memory card, it asked what the name of his band is. Shuichi didn't even think for a second before putting 'Bad Luck' as the band name. He isn't original, but at the moment he didn't care, Shuichi just wanted to play the game.

He went to career mode and was ready to rock and roll, but was disappointed in his selection of music. He only had four songs to choose from and he only knew one of them, Smoke on the Water, so he started playing the song. Trying to hit the buttons and strum the guitar at the same time, but he was missing a quite a few notes, before he was finally booed off the stage. The singer was crestfallen at his failed attempt at the game, but he quickly perked up and tried again. This time, he got more of the song before he was booed off the stage, the pop star wasn't very good at this game.

Yuki was almost done with his chapter, but couldn't think of what was going to happen next. That stupid song was being played over and over again and it was being done horribly. He couldn't take it anymore, so he saved his work and got up and went to living room. There he witnessed a very humorous sight, Shuichi desperately trying to play his new game. It was quite entertaining for the cold hearted novelist and it put a smile on his lips.

After watching his lover for a few minutes, he figured out how the game worked and why his lover was doing horribly at it. Shuichi couldn't get the hand-eye coordination down, so he was having difficulties, and quite a few.

Yuki then got an idea on how to help Shuichi, it would make both of them happy, so Yuki liked the idea.

Shuichi was in the middle of Smoke on the Water, losing again, but suddenly he was overcome by a warm sensation, of another body next to his. Yuki had come up behind Shuichi and put his hands over Shuichi's and was trying to help Shuichi finish the song. They worked perfectly together and finished the song. They played song after song together, both of them, together. Both Yuki and Shuichi were savoring the moment because it might be the only one they have for a long time.

The rest of the night was filled with rock and roll music as the two lovers played the game that has brought joy to many. A game that was meant to entertain, not to bring lovers together, but it did and the lovers enjoyed every moment.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little fic that I came up with. I also would like reviews, so will you please review and tell me how to make my writing better. **


End file.
